Toushirou's Epic Problem: He's gone gay
by tenth-lieutenant
Summary: Toushirou's gone...gay.Please note that the time will SWITCH. Gin X Shiro I got bored so I wrote this.
1. Author's note

Author's note: Time period takes place back when Toushirou was still in the Soul Reaper academy. Somehow Gin is his instructor. THIS IS NOT YAOI!!! I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WRITE YAOI!!!! It is Shonen-Ai though.  
WARNING: Language, OOCness, and violence

I wrote this when I was bored....in school.  
Anyway, On with the story 


	2. Exams

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any part of Bleach.**

**Notes: I've been known by my sister to have a jumpy layout...please by all means ignore it. I can't help it when I want to put down an idea so fast it seems to "jump"...**

**On. With. The. Story!**

**Exams**

Tuesday 11:07 am

Toushirou Hitsugaya read through the questions in his written exam, noting the ones that would take some time to answer. His shaggy, point-like snow white hair ruffled as a gentle breeze rolled through. He sighed filling out the packet at a steady pace. His mind drifted as he finished. He turned in the exam at 2:59.  
When he sat back down, he noticed his instructor Gin Ichimaru looking in his direction with his chin resting on intertwined fingers propped up. Toushirou watched his Sensei's thin pale porcelain fingers unwind as he stood up. Toushirou laid his head down gently, his heart racing abnormally. He carefully watched Gin's every move.

"Students," Gin said tapping the board with an extendable silver pointing stick ((I honestly don't know what it's called)). "You may take a lunch break. Come back in an hour to finish your exam. Those who are done, rest ya' heads if ya' like. Class dismissed."

Toushirou rose to his feet reluctantly.

"Toushirou," Gin called out before the four foot five inches tall almost-teen could leave.

"Yes sir, Ichimaru Sensei?" The classroom was vacant.

"I couldn't help notice my name with a lil' heart beside it appearin' on almost every paper you turn in. If my Taichou-"

"Taichou?" Toushirou questioned. Gin chuckled sitting at the desk, propping his head up again.

"Yes, my Taichou. I'm not your permenant instructor, Toushirou. I'm fifth squad's lieutenant." Gin explained.

"But..." Toushirou's voice trailed off.

"Toushirou listen," Gin manuvered around the desk casually. "I'm a bad person...you, however," He loomed over the small boy. "Aren't."

"Sensei..." Toushirou breathed.

"Hitsugaya-Kun, don't lie to me. Are-" Toushirou cracked under the small pressure that fell down on him.

"Yes!" He blurted. Gin stepped back.

"I see..." He mused. He ran a hand through his white hair the mocking smile never leaving. "Hitsugaya-Kun, we'll talk after class. Ya' better get some lunch."  
Toushirou nodded and raced off to lunch.

The cool afternoon air blew in Toushirou's flawless face. _How could I have been so stupid?!_ He thought bitterly. _I didn't even know what he was asking!_

_**Fool.**_

"Hyourinmaru..." Toushirou gasped.

_**Don't let a measly mistake be your downfall, child. **_

"I know, it's just I forgot to think." Toushirou mused, jmping onto a low rooftop.

_**Ichimaru why are ya' schemin' such a plan? Ya' don't wanna hurt the child, now do ya'?**_

"Shinso...ya' know my reason's ya lil' fool." Gin chuckled. He stacked the paperwork in a pile, cleaning up his work space. It was a shame he had to leave today. And Toushirou...yes, his little prodigy student. How could he do such a thing?

Gin threw on his bag and left as always. The _Sensei _should be arrivin' soon. Toushirou would be so disappointed... Gin crouched on a high rooftop gazing at Toushirou as he layed on the rooftop staring up at the sky, not even noticing Gin...There was somethin' so _unique_about the child, that Gin adored and cherished somewhere in him. Perhaps his...heart?

Let alone, months passed as Gin watched Toushirou grow from a lively student to a rather depressed student. The new Sensei taught so far from what the other students had been exposed to, that they all slowly fell. It wasn't until the night around the Fifth month of Gin's disappearance, that he decided to "drop in" to tutor his failing favorite student....


	3. Twist in the present

**Here's Chapter 2!!! -giggles- I'm so happy! Anyway, I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does (Otherwise the Couples would be jacked up).**

"Uwah!" Toushirou cried out as the fox face Sensei he loved appeared in his vision as he opened his eyes. He scrambled back frightened. "S-Sensei Ichimaru!" He stammered.

Gin chuckled lightly. Toushirou's room was dimly lit, thrashing shadows across the walls and floors. Stacks of notes and textbooks cluttered the corners.

"Toushirou-Chan...I've been watchin' ya..." Gin said hoping onto Toushirou, pinning him down. "And ya've been failing. Why is that?" he tilted his head to the left.

Toushirou's face grew pink. Words wouldn't come.

"The new Sensei teaches to fast..." Toushirou stammered, a lie obviously, when he finally found his voice. Gin sighed opening his eyes up slightly, the mischevious grin disappearing.

"Toushirou," He said softly peering into his jade eyes. "I can't stand to see you suffer. You have potential."

"Sensei..." Toushirou breathed, slowly sitting up as Gin moved off of him. Those crimson orbs...were _pained_...By him? No...but it was possible.

"I want to ask you...do you, Toushirou," The grin slipped on slowly. "Love me?" He pounced again.

"Oof!" Toushirou grunted. He peeked open one eye. He couldn't hold back a gasp as lips lightly pressed to the side of his neck.

"Do you love me?" Gin repeated.

"Ichi...maru..." Toushirou managed to speak out as his throat closed in. "Hai..."

"Promise me somethin' Shiro-Chan..." Gin breathed against the boy's delicate flesh.

_Shiro-Chan?! Only Hinamori-kun calls me Shiro-chan...how'd _he_ know?!_

"Gin...how-What is it?" He began to protest but stopped as he saw the crimson orbs staring at him from a distance, soaked in hurt. "What's bothering you?"

"Promise me..." Gin choked out. "You won't ever hate me."

The words lingered in Toushirou's head.

"I promise." He whispered indulging himself in a deep tounge kiss.

But it was a promise he could never keep. His affection for Gin faded, replaced by hate. Only now did it return. Why though?

"Shi~ro-Ch~an!!!!!!" Momo Hinamori called out tackling her lover.

Toushirou laughed rolling around in the long grass. They kissed breifly, Hinamori savoring every bit. It was weird how he suddenly changed. They chased each other like children until nightfall.

Toushirou never noticed Gin watching. Gin gripped the insides of his yukata sleeves. How could he...forget his promise?

"Toushirou," He said cheerfully blocking Toushirou's way.

"Move it Ichimaru. And that's Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou growled.

"How could you..." Gin said softly opening his eyes. "How could you forget our promise?"

"What promise?" Toushirou nearly snapped.

"Back when you were in the Academy, baka!" Gin hissed angirly. "_**I **_was your temporary Sensei, remember?"

Toushirou shook his head blocking the memories.

"Liar, you're lyin' Ichimaru." He said shakily. "Sensei Ikimaru was my teacher."

"Face it Shiro-Chan...you love me." Gin said steppig towards him. Toushirou didn't move, but took a step back.

"Shiro-Chan, what's going on..." Hinamori began but watched in horror.

Toushirou backed up before Gin's lips reached his.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped at Gin.

"Suit yourself." Gin said disappearing.

"Shiro-Chan, what was Ichimaru doing?" Momo asked in her childish voice.

"Betsuni..." Toushirou said continuing his walk.

Gin curled up on his bed letting the tears roll. Why now did he suddenly cry? He didn't care...He buried his face in his pillow sobbing inconsolably. Damn that Hinamori. She would pay for his pain...even if it meant hurting Shiro-Chan. No, he couldn't do it...It was if there was a twist in the present that cause Toushirou to forget the promise...

_**Gin...**_

"Shinso...what is it?" Gin said softly to himself while wiping his eyes.

_**Do not harm the boy...It would hurt me too you know that right? I love him also, baka. We are one person remember?**_

Gin chuckled. Shinso was right. It's just a matter of convincin' or if he had to...force. He just needed to wait...


	4. No Matter What

**Here's Chapter 2!!! -giggles- I'm so happy! Anyway, I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does (Otherwise the Couples would be jacked up).**

"Uwah!" Toushirou cried out as the fox face Sensei he loved appeared in his vision as he opened his eyes. He scrambled back frightened. "S-Sensei Ichimaru!" He stammered.

Gin chuckled lightly. Toushirou's room was dimly lit, thrashing shadows across the walls and floors. Stacks of notes and textbooks cluttered the corners.

"Toushirou-Chan...I've been watchin' ya..." Gin said hoping onto Toushirou, pinning him down. "And ya've been failing. Why is that?" he tilted his head to the left.

Toushirou's face grew pink. Words wouldn't come.

"The new Sensei teaches to fast..." Toushirou stammered, a lie obviously, when he finally found his voice. Gin sighed opening his eyes up slightly, the mischevious grin disappearing.

"Toushirou," He said softly peering into his jade eyes. "I can't stand to see you suffer. You have potential."

"Sensei..." Toushirou breathed, slowly sitting up as Gin moved off of him. Those crimson orbs...were _pained_...By him? No...but it was possible.

"I want to ask you...do you, Toushirou," The grin slipped on slowly. "Love me?" He pounced again.

"Oof!" Toushirou grunted. He peeked open one eye. He couldn't hold back a gasp as lips lightly pressed to the side of his neck.

"Do you love me?" Gin repeated.

"Ichi...maru..." Toushirou managed to speak out as his throat closed in. "Hai..."

"Promise me somethin' Shiro-Chan..." Gin breathed against the boy's delicate flesh.

_Shiro-Chan?! Only Hinamori-kun calls me Shiro-chan...how'd _he_ know?!_

"Gin...how-What is it?" He began to protest but stopped as he saw the crimson orbs staring at him from a distance, soaked in hurt. "What's bothering you?"

"Promise me..." Gin choked out. "You won't ever hate me."

The words lingered in Toushirou's head.

"I promise." He whispered indulging himself in a deep tounge kiss.

But it was a promise he could never keep. His affection for Gin faded, replaced by hate. Only now did it return. Why though?

**Present time before Gin's Betrayal**

"Shi~ro-Ch~an!!!!!!" Momo Hinamori called out tackling her lover.

Toushirou laughed rolling around in the long grass. They kissed breifly, Hinamori savoring every bit. It was weird how he suddenly changed. They chased each other like children until nightfall.

Toushirou never noticed Gin watching. Gin gripped the insides of his yukata sleeves. How could he...forget his promise?

"Toushirou," He said cheerfully blocking Toushirou's way.

"Move it Ichimaru. And that's Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou growled.

"How could you..." Gin said softly opening his eyes. "How could you forget our promise?"

"What promise?" Toushirou nearly snapped.

"Back when you were in the Academy, baka!" Gin hissed angirly. "_**I **_was your temporary Sensei, remember?"

Toushirou shook his head blocking the memories.

"Liar, you're lyin' Ichimaru." He said shakily. "Sensei Ikimaru was my teacher."

"Face it Shiro-Chan...you love me." Gin said stepping towards him. Toushirou didn't move, but took a step back.

"Shiro-Chan, what's going on..." Hinamori began but watched in horror.

Toushirou backed up before Gin's lips reached his.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped at Gin.

"Suit yourself." Gin said disappearing.

"Shiro-Chan, what was Ichimaru doing?" Momo asked in her childish voice.

"Betsuni (Nothing)..." Toushirou said continuing his walk.

Gin curled up on his bed letting the tears roll. Why now did he suddenly cry? He didn't care...He buried his face in his pillow sobbing inconsolably. Damn that Hinamori. She would pay for his pain...even if it meant hurting Shiro-Chan. No, he couldn't do it...It was if there was a twist in the present that cause Toushirou to forget the promise...

_**Gin...**_

"Shinso...what is it?" Gin said softly to himself while wiping his eyes.

_**Do not harm the boy...It would hurt me too ya' know that right? I love him also, baka. We are one person remember?**_

Gin chuckled. Shinso was right. It's just a matter of convincin' or if he had to...force. He just needed to wait...


End file.
